Vive le Whisky-Pur-Feu
by kikibenz29
Summary: Une petite dose d'alcool et Drago est prêt à se jeter sur Hermione. Enfin... Pas tout à fait. DRAMIONE.


Bonsoir ! J'ai retrouvé ce Drabble dans mes dossiers. J'en suis pas parfaitement satisfaite mais ca nous fait une petite pause après les cours en ce mercredi assez gris :)

Bonne lecture et bisous à vous !

Note: Les personnages ne sortent évidemment pas de mon imagination.

* * *

.

 **Grâce au Whisky-Pur-Feu**

 **.**

Point de vue de Pansy

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Entendis-je.

Je levai les yeux de mon magazine de mode et vis Théodore qui se tenait devant Drago. Ce dernier était affalé de tout son long sur le canapé vert de notre salle commune et était en train de boire du Whisky-Pur-Feu à même la bouteille.

\- Je bois, dit le blond.

\- Je vois ça, merci de me prendre pour un idiot, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Comme seule réponse, on obtint un grognement. Théo se tourna vers moi et Blaise, qui étions assis sur des fauteuils. Blaise était en train de lire une coupure sur le Quidditch et ne leva même pas la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Il noie son chagrin dans l'alcool après sa découverte de tout à l'heure, dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Je vis Blaise relever la tête et sourire narquoisement.

\- Ca y est, il a découvert qu'il était le deuxième mec le plus beau de Poudlard, après moi bien sûr ?

\- Non, il a juste découvert que Granger s'était remis avec Weasmoche.

\- Elle est débile ou quoi ? Comment elle peut se remettre avec lui après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Me demanda Blaise. Il l'a trompée.

\- J'ai toujours dit que trainer avec Potter aurait des conséquences sur son état mental, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Théo s'approcha du blond et lui arracha des mains la bouteille. Il enchaina :

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Elle a accepté d'aller au bal de commémoration avec lui, répondit-il dans sa barbe.

\- Ca ne prouve rien. Et en plus tu avais des semaines pour aller lui demander d'y aller avec toi.

\- C'est sûr, tu aurais dû lui demander, dis-je. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait accepté.

Le blond releva la tête et me regarda.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Vous vous êtes assez rapprochés cette année après sa rupture et elle a réapprit à avoir confiance à un mec grâce à toi. Et même si elle ne me l'avouera pas, elle te trouve attirant.

Un silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, coupé répétitivement par les pages de mon magazine que je tournais.

\- Pourquoi elle y va avec Weasmoche si elle m'aime bien maintenant alors ?

\- Tu aurais dû lui demander, répétai-je.

\- D'accord j'y vais, dit-il en se levant du canapé.

On releva tous les trois la tête d'un coup.

\- Non mais maintenant c'est trop tard hein, dis-je.

\- Je vais quand même aller lui demander, lâcha le blond buté.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains en signe d'exaspération pendant qu'il passait par la porte de la salle commune.

Blaise explosa de rire.

\- Vu son état, ça va être à mourir de rire, dit-il. Faut que je le suive.

 **XXXXX**

\- Non je ne bois pas ça c'est ignoble.

\- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant Malefoy et bois, dit sévèrement Granger.

\- On est à ce stade-là maintenant, tu joues à l'infirmière avec moi, dit le blond avec un sourire narquois.

La Gryffondor lui tapa gentiment l'épaule tout en rougissant puis lui mit son verre dans les mains.

\- Si tu n'avais pas bu comme un trou hier soir tu ne serais pas obligé de m'obéir.

Pansy sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le lit de l'infirmerie en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Granger se reculer du lit de son ami.

\- Il parait que tu t'es fait remarquer, dis-je au blond.

Drago, pour cacher sa gêne, but son verre d'une traite. Je me tournai vers Granger qui avait encore les joues rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a vomi à mes pieds, dit-elle en souriant pendant que le blond se renfrognait.

Je rigolai et m'adressa à mon ami :

\- Tu ne lui as pas demandé alors ?

Il se couvrit le visage avec son drap en baragouinant quelque chose. Je levai les yeux au ciel et le découvris d'un geste de ma baguette. Je vis alors qu'il n'avait même plus ses vêtements sur lui et qu'il avait seulement un bas de pyjama, sûrement prêté par l'infirmière. Granger à côté de moi devint cramoisie et dit :

\- Je crois que je vais y aller.

\- Non attends, l'arrêtai-je. Tu lui as demandé ? Redemandai-je au blond.

\- J'ai même pas eu le temps de parler, j'ai seulement ouvert la bouche pour dégueuler.

Je me retins de rire et lui dis très sérieusement :

\- Demandes lui maintenant alors.

\- Non.

\- Drago ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Me demander quoi ? Dit Granger les sourcils froncés.

Drago me fit un regard noir et je compris qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche pour répondre.

\- Il voulait te demander d'aller avec lui au bal, dis-je simplement. On a su que tu t'étais remis avec Weasley mais Drago est trop tête-brulée quand il est bourré.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je ne suis plus avec Ron, qui vous a dit ça ? Nous sommes simplement redevenus amis.

Elle sourit et continua :

\- Je veux bien y aller avec toi.

 **XXXXX**

\- Je vais vendre les photos à un prix exorbitant.

\- Quelles photos ? Demandai-je.

\- De Drago qui vomit à la table des Gryffondors, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Vous auriez dû voir ça c'était à mourir de rire. Je vais lui rappeler toute ma vie.

Je lui tapai derrière la tête malgré mon sourire et dit :

\- D'ailleurs vous l'avez vu ?

\- Il est parti dehors avec Granger. Ils sont sûrement en train de se galocher.

\- Quelle romantisme Blaise, dis-je exaspérée.

Celui-ci rit et déclara :

\- A comparé à Dray qui vomit au pied de sa bien-aimée, je suis un Don Juan. Mais bon, heureusement qu'il avait bu, il aurait jamais eu les couilles d'aller la voir sinon.

\- Vive le Whisky-Pur-Feu.


End file.
